


Diana's Deepest Desire

by TracedInAir



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko ships it harder than anyone, Cuddles, Diana / Sleep OTP, F/F, Fluff, Innuendo but not really, Literally that's it it's just fluff and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedInAir/pseuds/TracedInAir
Summary: Sucy spikes Diana's tea with a potion of desire. It turns out exactly how you'd expect.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 35
Kudos: 278





	Diana's Deepest Desire

It was a pleasant autumn day in Luna Nova. Leaves fell gently outside the Blue Dorm, blanketing the ground in pleasant ochres and ambers. The dorm itself was bathed in a gentle warmth, the chill of winter hadn't yet set in and the mid-afternoon sun shone softly through the window. And it was in this very scene that Sucy Manbavaran… was up to something.

“Diana, would you like a cup of tea?” Sucy proffered the cup, steam steadily flowing off the surface.

“Why, thank you very much, Sucy.” Diana had already raised the cup to her lips and taken her first sip before Akko could stop her.

“Diana! No! This is _Sucy_ she must have spiked it with something!” Akko warned.

“Yep,” Sucy deadpanned. “Potion of desire.”

“Why would you do that!?” Akko wailed.

“I’m doing you a favour, the pining was getting unbearable.” Sucy shrugged. “In about fifteen seconds she’ll immediately act out her deepest, most fiercely held desires. And we’re in her bedroom. Have fun.” Sucy left with a lecherous grin and nary a further word.

“Ack! No!” Akko wheeled around. Diana was staring at her with glazed eyes. “D-Diana… Hi… Are you OK?”

“Akko…” Diana breathed, her voice significantly deeper than usual. “I want…”

Crap! This was worst case scenario! “You want what?”

“I want you…” she whispered.

Akko let out a high pitched shriek, backing away from Diana on the couch. “N-now Diana, that’s the potion talking, you don’t-”

“To get me a blanket.” Diana finished with a yawn.

“Huh?”

But Diana had already fallen fast asleep, lying sprawled on the couch.

“Oh.” Makes sense _that_ was what Diana desired more than anything else, huh? Well, who was Akko to refuse Diana’s deepest wish? She grabbed the blanket from Diana’s bed, and draped it over her sleeping form, tucking it around her shoulders for good measure. “Rest well, Diana.”

Diana, still ostensibly asleep, reached her hand out for Akko’s. “Stay…” she whispered.

Akko stilled. “You sure?”

Diana nodded, eyes still shut. “Cuddle me.”

Akko didn’t know whether she wanted to thank Sucy or to kill her.

“OK, but when you wake up and you’re mad about this, just know it’s not my fault!” Akko shuffled onto the couch, lying behind Diana and wrapping her arms around her. “This OK?”

Diana melted back into Akko’s body, before shaking her head. “Blanket… in the way… need more cuddles.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Slowly, carefully, with far more trepidation than she believed possible, Akko lifted the blanket over herself, and draped her arm over Diana once again.

It was the warmest sensation Akko had ever felt. Both physically and the blossoming feeling of _rightness_ within her chest as she slotted in place behind Diana, cuddling her closer. “This good?”

Diana nodded once, and started snoring.

“Good plan,” Akko said, laughing to herself. “Sleep tight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like twenty minutes just to see if I could lol.


End file.
